Un mundo mejor que este
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Nabiki, Tatewaki, y un almuerzo nostálgico. "Thy Inward Love" y "Thy Outward Part", de Richard Lawson, son series conocidas entre los fanfics de Ranma de los 90. Este shortfic, basado en la segunda de dichas series, y publicado en 1997, no está siquiera en el sitio web del autor. Casi 20 años después, lo archivo aquí a ver si alguien ve en él lo mismo que me hizo traducirlo.


~ o ~

 **Título original** : A Better World Than This  
 **Autor** : Richard Lawson - uswest (arroba)  
 **Traducción** : Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

~ o ~

Este corto fanfic es una historia anexa a mi combinación entre _Thy_ _  
Outward Part_ y _Thy Inward Love_ , llamada _Definitions of Hell_. Se desarrolla  
en el universo de _Thy Outward Part_. No es muy necesario haber leído ese,  
o ninguno de mis otros fanfics. Hay cosas ocurriendo en el trasfondo que  
podrían no tener mucho sentido, pero la historia principal se vale bastante  
bien por sí sola.

Cuéntenme qué les parece.

-Richard  
uswest (arroba) sterman (punto) org

~ o ~

Todos mis fanfics pueden encontrarse en mi página web de fanfics:  
www (punto) sterman (punto) org

~ o ~

 **Un mundo mejor que este**

por Richard Lawson

traducción de Miguel Garcia

~ o ~

Nabiki sabía usar el teléfono.

Los teléfonos eran parte de su vida cotidiana. Ella efectuaba el corretaje  
de muchos negocios por teléfono. Por supuesto, el contacto de cara a  
cara era igualmente importante. Nabiki podía esgrimir su poderosa  
presencia y atractivos con muchísima eficacia en una reunión personal. Y  
a veces enviaba emails, más que nada notitas para mantener las cosas  
en movimiento, para procurar que toda su gente estuviese en sincronía.

Pero los teléfonos eran lo que ella usaba casi siempre. Pulsaba el botón  
de "manos libres" —rara vez se llevaba un auricular al oído— y con el  
levísimo movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas, podía llamar a  
cualquiera de entre casi una cincuentena de líderes empresariales, a  
cualquiera de cien personas en otras posiciones de poder en todo el  
Japón. Las más veces, ella podía doblegarlas a su voluntad, ponerlas a  
hacer cosas que le hicieran ganar dinero. La inmensa mayoría de las  
veces.

Sí: sabía de teléfonos. Eran casi una extensión directa de su voluntad.  
Incluso los telefonitos simples como el de la casa en que había crecido.  
Una sola línea, sin "manos libres", sin fax. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ranma  
llevar un negocio sin un número de fax o una conexión a Internet?  
Tendría que hablar con Ranma muy pronto.

El viejo teléfono, simplecito. Descolgar y marcar. Fácil.

Alguien tiraba de su blusa. Nabiki miró hacia abajo, sentada al escritorio  
de Ranma.

—Por favor, linda, costó mucho dinero.

—Perdón, tía Nabiki.

La voz casi no contenía contrición; en cambio, el entusiasmo burbujeaba  
en las palabras:

—Nos vamos de picnic, ¿verdad?

Nabiki asintió. —Sí, sí. Tu, ehh, madre lo prometió.

—¡Yupi! —La niña de seis años giró en el lugar, lanzando al aire una  
patada alta—. ¿Puedo ayudar a hacer sándwiches? ¡De mantequilla de  
maní y manzana!

Nabiki levantó una ceja.

—¿En tu sándwich? —inquirió.

—¡Es mi favorito! ¿Por favor, por favor?

Un tanto para su sorpresa, la voz de Nabiki estaba al borde de la risa.

—Bueno, Kyoko. En unos minutos más. ¿Puedes jugar tú sola un rato?

—Sí.

No obstante, Kyoko permaneció donde estaba, mirando a Nabiki.

—¿Vas a llamar a Tonti-Guaqui?

Nabiki mantuvo solo apenas los ojos dentro de las órbitas.

—¿Cómo... Por qué preguntas eso?

—Mi mamá dijo que iba a haber un hombre con nosotras, un hombre raro  
que hablaba cosas bobas todo el rato. Mi otra mamá. —Kyoko se alzó en  
para que su cara estuviera muy cerca a la de Nabiki—. Mi mamá dijo que  
Tonti-Guaqui es simpático, y que te podía gustar mucho, y que por eso  
venía al picnic con nosotras.

—Tu "madre" —dijo Nabiki secamente— se está entrometiendo en cosas  
que no le conciernen, y diciéndole a su "hija" mucho más de lo que  
debería saber.

Kyoko sonrió.

—¡*Sí* te gusta! —Volvió a apoyar los talones y se dio media vuelta  
para irse brincando por el pasillo.— ¡La tía está enamora-da! ¡La tía está  
enamora-da!

Continuó su cantinela todo el camino, bajando las escaleras, hasta salir  
al patio.

Nabiki gruñó. Los condenados niños eran más condenado problema de lo  
que valía la pena. Gracias a Dios ella no había tenido ninguno con su ex  
marido. Qué pesadilla hubiera sido *eso*. No solo para ella, sino para  
cualquier hijo que hubiera podido tener.

Nabiki bajó la vista al escritorio, expulsando por la fuerza a las extrañas  
emociones que le invadían el cerebro. Las emociones no tenían nada que  
hacer allí. Ella era Tendo Nabiki, prodigio del mundo corporativo, y eso era  
todo lo que importaba. Eso era todo lo que importaría siempre.

La voz de Kyoko entraba flotando por la ventana desde el patio trasero.  
Jugaba con algún amigo imaginario. Pronto el juego se convirtió en un  
combate de fantasía, con Kyoko luchando contra algún demonio malvado,  
mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de reprimir las risitas.

Nabiki le lanzó una mirada acusatoria al teléfono. Luego arrebató el  
auricular de su base y punceteó brutalmente los botones. Mientras el  
teléfono llamaba, tamborileó un rápido ritmo con los dedos.

La voz en su oído era mesurada y profesional.

—"Adquisiciones R.A. ¿Adónde dirijo su llamada?"

Nabiki se mordió fuerte la indecisión que quería adentrársele en la voz.

—Kuno Tatewaki, por favor.

—"¿Puedo preguntar quién llama, por favor?"

—Tendo Nabiki. Tendo y Asociados.

—"¿Sobre qué asunto?"

—Pase la llamada. Él me va a atender.

Ya había tenido suficiente de asistentes protectoras.

—"Un momento" —dijo la voz, dubitativa.

Los dedos de Nabiki eran un borrón sobre el escritorio. Un hábito nervioso  
del que se había deshecho en los comienzos de su carrera. Nunca  
mostrar debilidad. Nunca. Se alegraba de haber superado aquello.

Una voz profunda corrió por sus nervios y le heló los dedos en un  
instante.

—"¿Tendo Nabiki?"

Miró a uno y otro lado, con la esperanza de que un vaso de agua se  
materializara delante de ella. Maldita boca seca, traicionándola.

—Hola, Kuno-chan.

Ah, *genial*.

Ella le había dicho así en el colegio, porque era un mes mayor que él, y  
porque a él le resultaba irritante. El saludo había salido de sus labios  
antes de poder recordar el insulto terrible que sería.

—"¿En qué puedo servirte, Tendo Nabiki?"

Su voz era neutra, sin darle ninguna pista acerca de si se sentía insultado  
o no. Deseaba desesperadamente poder verle la cara, para darse una  
mejor idea de sus emociones. El que él hubiera repetido su nombre  
completo era tal vez un indicio de que el saludo no le había parecido  
divertido.

*Ordénate*, Tendo.

—Tatewaki-san, me interesa adquirir algunas obras de arte para mi  
oficina. Entiendo que tu empresa comercia con antigüedades.

Una pausa breve, luego la misma voz neutra.

—"Entiendes bien. ¿En qué estás interesada?"

—Si lo supiera, ¿para qué te necesitaría a ti?

Ya mejoraba la cosa; tenía el control de la conversación. Mantener a la  
otra persona tambaleando, eso siempre era bueno.

—Quisiera que me presentaran una selección. ¿Supongo que tienen  
fotografías y demases?

—"Correcto. Puedo enviarte a uno de mis asistentes para que te las  
enseñe".

—Ah, *por favor*, Ku... —Uy—. Tatewaki-san. —Continúa antes de que  
se dé cuenta—. Yo no trato con lacayos. Solo puedes ser tú.

—"Entiendo".

Todavía neutro, un comentario inocuo. Maldición, deseaba poder verlo.

Hora de ir al meollo del asunto:

—¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar?

Una pausa corta.

—"Puedo estar disponible. ¿Pensabas en hoy, supongo?"

—Sí. Encuéntrame... Encuéntrame en el parque. Lo conoces, el que está  
al lado del Dojo Tendo. Hoy estoy cuidando a mi sobrina, y le prometí un  
almuerzo de picnic.

No, para nada sospechoso.

—"Almuerzo de picnic".

Repitiendo como loro, todavía sin emoción. Esto se estaba poniendo  
irritante.

—Sí, almuerzo. ¿Te sirve alrededor del mediodía?

Una pausa muy significativa. No podía oírlo mover o revisar su agenda.  
Tenía una imagen muy clara de él, sentado rígido al escritorio, el teléfono  
sujeto tiesamente al oído, mirando derecho al frente, sin moverse en  
absoluto.

—"Muy bien". —Su voz llegó tan de súbito que a ella casi se le cayó el  
teléfono.

—Excelente. Mediodía. Te veo entonces. Adiós.

—"Hasta luego, Tendo Nabiki".

Nabiki colgó de golpe el auricular y quedó mirándolo. ¿Qué rayos estaba  
haciendo? Esto era una locura. Algún idiota de otro universo metiéndole  
disparates en la cabeza. Emparejándola con otro idiota para reírse un  
rato. No le hubiera parecido extraño.

Y, ¿por qué, entonces, le latía así el corazón?

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió volando de la habitación. Tuvo que  
aminorar la velocidad al descender las escaleras, torció por el recodo del  
pasillo a paso más sosegado, y caminó por este hasta detenerse junto a  
la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Por unos momentos miró a Kyoko,  
que saltaba por todos lados y por encima del estanque. Luego llamó:

—¡Kyoko-chan, vamos a hacer el almuerzo para el picnic!

—¡Sí! —Kyoko llegó corriendo. Asió la mano de Nabiki y empezó a tirar de  
ella por el pasillo.

Nabiki se dejó guiar a regañadientes.

El parque era pequeño. Y bastante repleto de gente y niños. Nabiki  
meneó la cabeza, preguntándose de dónde había sacado la imagen de un  
vasto césped vacío, poblado de arboledas. Este parque tenía espacios  
de juego cubiertos de aserrín, intercalados con basureros.

Kyoko salió corriendo al instante, y empezó a treparse en uno de los  
juegos. Nabiki examinó los juegos,comprobando que fueran seguros  
para su sobrina. Había también posibles ganancias de litigio en caso de  
accidente, trató de decirle a la parte de su cerebro que la reconvenía por  
sobreprotección sentimental. Se concentró en buscar un lugar para  
comer.

Tuvo suerte; un grupo de oficinistas estaba recién desocupando una  
mesa del parque. Nabiki se fue rápidamente hasta allí, cortando en seco  
a una pareja joven que se movía demasiado lento. Puso la cesta de  
picnic y no hizo caso de las miradas duras que le dirigieron. Estaban tan  
por debajo de ella que no los consideraba dignos de una mirada desdeñosa  
o siquiera una ceja arqueada.

Nabiki abrió la cesta y sacó un mantel. Lo extendió, luego lo cargó con  
un florero en el centro y platos pesados en los bordes. Con movimientos  
eficiencientes, dispuso la comida sobre la mesa, luego cogió un paño y  
limpió vigorosamente los asientos. Se sentó, guardó el paño y se sirvió  
una taza de té caliente del termo.

Reflexionó acerca de su domesticidad. Ella nunca antes había hecho  
nada como esto; sencillamente había imitado los métodos de Kasumi para  
organizar un picnic. Nabiki no sabía bien si le gustaba o no. Era una labor  
manual, lo cual ella aborrecía, pero no la había sentido particularmente  
odiosa. De algún modo era distinto cuando era ella quien se encargaba  
de las preparaciones. Tenía el control, y era importante que se hiciera  
bien, a toda costa.

Además, no había tenido nadie a quien mandar que lo hiciera por ella.  
Iba a tener que rectificar eso.

Una sombra le cayó encima. Levantó la mirada con gesto especulativo,  
con la taza de té alzada frente a su cara con una mano, su otro brazo  
descansando sobre la mesa.

—Hola, Tatewaki.

Había olvidado lo alto que era. Su cabello, aunque un poco más  
conservador, era todavía abundante e impecablemente peinado. Había  
esperado en parte verlo vestido de hakama, y se sorprendió con el traje  
de negocios azul oscuro que llevaba. Cargaba un maletín grande.

El efecto completo era asombroso. Nabiki apenas recordaba al muchacho  
de la secundaria. Esta versión de Kuno era mucho más madura, sin  
sacrificar el aire de superioridad que siempre había mantenido. Su cara  
era una máscara neutra, pero ella pudo ver sus ojos estudiarle la cara.

Lo vio hacer reverencia profunda.

—Tendo Nabiki. Es un placer y un honor volver a verte.

—Claro que lo es. —Señaló el banco al otro lado de la mesa de picnic—.  
Siéntate, por favor.

Tatewaki se enderezó, y se las arregló para hacer que el sentarse en un  
banco del parque pareciera como si estuviese asumiendo el trono. Puso  
el maletín sobre el banco, a su lado, y la miró. Ella podía sentirlo tratar  
de pensar algo que decir. Decidió dejarlo cocinarse, preguntándose qué  
empezaría a parlotear, apostando consigo misma dos a uno a que sería  
Shakesperare.

Kyoko llegó corriendo a la mesa.

—¡Hola, Tonti-Guaqui!

Nabiki dio un salto por dentro. Debia haber recordado corregir antes a  
Kyoko.

Tatewaki se volvió hacia Kyoko y la consideró por un momento. Habló  
con tono de voz serio.

—Me llamo Kuno Tatewaki.

—¿Tatewaki? —Kyoko pareció desconcertada—. Mi mami dijo que eras  
Tonti-Guaqui. Lo dijo dos veces para que escuchara bien.

Nabiki empezó a planear algo doloroso para la Ranma del otro mundo. De  
preferencia, algo que involucrara gatos.

—Entiendo. —Tatewaki aún se oía completamente serio—. Tu madre ha  
tenido siempre un sentido del humor extraño.

El plan de venganza de Nabiki fue interrumpido por esta revelación; si  
interpretaba bien aquello, Tatewaki en algún momento se había dado  
cuenta de quién era la "diosa de la trenza".

Tatewaki se cruzó de brazos, cosa que lo hizo adquirir aspecto aún más  
severo.

—Preferiría que me llamaran Tatewaki —afirmó.

—Tatewaki. —Kyoko miró hacia un lado, como probando el nombre—. No  
es tan chistoso.

Tatewaki se frotó el mentón. —Entiendo tu dilema. Puedes llamarme, de  
manera alternativa, el Rayo Azul del Distrito Nerima, Tokio. Edad: Treinta  
y tres.

—Rayo Azul del Distrito Nerima, Tokyo. —Kyoko sonaba dubitativa.

Tatewaki asintió. —Edad: Treinta y tres.

—Edad: Treinta y tres. —Kyoko estiró el labio—. Me voy a jugar,  
Tatewaki, ¿puedo?

—Tienes mi venia. Aunque conviene que consultes a tu tía.

Kyoko miró a Nabiki, que asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió, giró, y salió  
corriendo.

Nabiki consideró a Tatewaki mientras él la miraba a ella.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—No. No me he casado.

Su voz era un poco más fría y formal de lo que había sido con Kyoko.

Nabiki bebió otro sorbo de té. Estar en presencia de él no la había  
ayudado a descifrar su ánimo. No tenía idea de cómo interpretar aquel  
intercambio con Kyoko. O era notablemente hábil con los niños, o no  
tenía la menor idea de cómo manejarlos, y los trataba como trataría a un  
subordinado. No obstante, le había permitido a Kyoko llamarlo de una  
manera muy familiar. Esto no era para nada típico de él.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Procedo a mostrarte nuestra colección de antigüedades?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Claro.

Tatewaki abrió el maletín. Extrajo algo envuelto en papel de aluminio. Lo  
desenvolvió con cuidado, poniéndolo sobre la mesa de picnic, junto con  
un pequeño cuchillo de plata.

Un aroma conocido flotó hasta la nariz de Nabiki. Alzó las cejas.

—Camembert de Normandía —dijo.

Tomó el cuchillo para cortar un trocito del pedazo triangular de queso.  
Alzándolo hasta su boca, usó la lengua para llevárselo dentro. Un leve  
escalofrío de placer le ondeó por el cuerpo. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Mi favorito —confesó.

Tatewaki asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, y puso galletas de gourmet  
junto al queso.

Nabiki no podía creerlo. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

Tatewaki sacó un cuaderno de cuero de su maletín:

—¿No es buena práctica para un hombre de negocios dar en el gusto a  
sus clientes?

Nabiki cortó una rebanada más grande del queso y la puso sobre la  
galleta.

—Sí, es buena práctica. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta. —Probó un  
bocado de la galleta, examinando a Tatewaki.

Por primera vez, apareció emoción en la cara de él: bochorno. Estuvo allí  
por un segundo y luego se fue.

—Me enteré de tu preferencia por este queso durante la secundaria.  
Cuando les comentaste a tus amigas que habías encontrado lo más  
excelente que Francia había producido jamás.

Nabiki deglutió. —Me estabas escuchando hablar con mis amigas.

—Sí.

Lo vio depositar el cuaderno frente a ella.

—Aquí puedes encontrar lo que tenemos para ofrecer en estos momentos.

Nabiki mordió otro bocado y abrió el cuaderno. Junto a grandes  
fotografías de antigüedades, había descripciones e historias de los  
objetos, exquisitamente caligrafiadas a mano. Nabiki asintió con la  
cabeza en señal de apreciación, y hojeó unas páginas más, sin dejar de  
comer el Camembert.

—Muy bonito. ¿Cómo entraste en este negocio?

—Un pasatiempo, en realidad. Si quisiera, podría vivir de la vasta riqueza  
de la hacienda Kuno por el resto de mi vida. Sin embargo, tengo aprecio  
por las obras de arte, y he decidido usar ese aprecio para embellecer el  
mundo, y educar a su gente con la historia de cada una de dichas obras.

—Bonito discurso. —Nabiki sacó una botella de la cesta—. ¿Vino?

Tatewaki recibió la botella y la examinó gravemente:

—No exactamente indicado para el queso, pero, por otro lado, no  
estabas al tanto de que se fuera a servir. Con todo, un vino enteramente  
capaz por derecho propio. ¿Procedo?

Nabiki le alcanzó dos copas y un tirabuzón.

—A ti también te ha ido bien, Tendo Nabiki.

Tatewaki dispuso con precisión el tirabuzón sobre el corcho. Despacio,  
enroscó el tirabuzón hasta atravesar el corcho. El corcho fue cuidadosamente  
liberado de la botella, luego retirado del tirabuzón. Blandió el corcho frente  
a su nariz, luego lo dispuso junto a la botella. Levantó la botella y la vertió  
con gracia en las copas.

—Leí en algún momento un artículo acerca de tus actividades comerciales  
—concluyó.

—¿En serio?

Nabiki bebió un sorbo del vino, riendo suavemente para sí con el hecho  
de que Tatewaki pudiera tomar algo tan simple como descorchar una  
botella y hacerlo parecer un kata.

—¿Me has estado siguiendo la pista? —preguntó.

Tatewaki bebió un sorbo de su respectiva copa; haciendo tiempo,  
sospechó Nabiki.

—Lo leí en una revista fortuita.

—Ya veo —contestó ella, sonriendo con cierta sorna.

Él pareció ofenderse un tanto con eso.

—Dime, Tendo Nabiki, ¿por qué estoy aquí hoy?

Ella frunció el entrecejo. —Ya te dije que...

Tatewaki la miró impasible a los ojos:

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no te interesa nada que mi empresa tiene  
para vender.

Nabiki se ruborizó y lo miró con desagrado.

—¡No vengas a decirme lo que me interesa y lo que no!

Tatewaki negó con la cabeza. —No veo el motivo este interés tuyo. No  
sé qué poseo que tu puedas querer. Tienes todo el dinero que pudieras  
desear, y nada de lo que yo o mi familia tenga te sería útil. Tendo Nabiki,  
¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ella estaba furiosa ahora. ¿Eso era todo lo que él pensaba de ella?

—Solo es para no perderte de vista, Kuno-chan. ¿O te olvidas de lo que  
pasó entre Ranma y esa hermana tuya?

La expresión de Tatewaki se volvió de granito:

—Yo no olvido nada.

Nabiki gruñó. Kodachi había venido al Dojo Tendo unos seis meses  
después del incidente con Herb, buscando a un Ranma varón y muy  
insatisfecha con el Ranma mujer que encontró. Había discutido con  
Ranma, preguntándole dónde estaba "Ranma-sama", acusándola de toda  
clase de perversidades y finalmente golpeándola con una clava. Ranma,  
cuya estabilidad mental no había sido la mejor durante esa época tan  
llena de tensión, había tenido una crisis. Nabiki nunca le había visto  
semejante furia. Ranma había atacado a Kodachi con una ferocidad que  
había espeluznado a Nabiki. Akane había tenido que detenerla, o Kodachi  
muy posiblemente hubiera muerto. Kodachi había escapado solo con un  
susto, pero el susto había sido real; Kodachi había parecido aterrorizada  
ante la vista de la cólera de Ranma. Se había ido callada y nunca había  
regresado.

Nabiki le había seguido la pista a Kodachi desde entonces, puramente por  
la protección de la familia.

—Sé que tienes escondida a tu hermana en esa mansión tuya, procurando  
que no salga nunca sin varios escoltas. Solo quiero asegurarme de que su  
custodio no esté igual de desequilibrado.

Tatewaki se estremeció una única vez, y Nabiki supo que había marcado  
un tanto. Que se había metido debajo de ese exterior sereno de él y que  
había logrado hacerle daño. Y, pensó mirando su respectiva copa de vino,  
nunca en su vida se había sentido más avergonzada.

Kyoko llegó corriendo. —Tengo hambre.

Nabiki abrió rápidamente los envoltorios de comida y los sirvió. Puso uno  
delante de Tatewaki, sin mirarlo, y otro delante de su sobrina. Kyoko no  
tomó en cuenta la comida, en cambio poniéndose de pie sobre el banco y  
examinando atentamente la cabeza de Tatewaki.

Tatewaki se volvió para considerarla. —¿Puedo saber la razón de tu  
interés en mi cabello? Imagino que no lo estás admirando por sus  
cualidades estéticas.

Kyoko estiró la mano para palmotearle la cabeza.

—Mi mamá dice que a veces tienes un huevo o un pájaro escondido en el  
pelo. Quería ver si tenías uno ahora.

Tatewaki la miró impasible por varios segundos mientras ella continuaba  
hurgándole el pelo con el dedo. Por último, habló con gravedad:

—Siento desilusionarte, Marumoto Kyoko. Por lo general no hay cosas de  
esa índole en mi cabello.

—Ah. —Kyoko se dejó caer en el asiento—. A mí me tocó mantequilla de  
maní y manzana. ¿Qué te tocó a ti?

Tatewaki miró su almuerzo, cogió sus palillos, y picoteó el arroz.

—Parece ser sushi con algas —dijo, con solo una traza de sorpresa. Miró  
a Nabiki—. Mi favorito.

—¡Rico! —Kyoko se inclinó para olerle la comida, luego miró a Tatewaki—.  
Podríamos cambiar un poco.

—Cambiar. —Tatewaki cubrió su almuerzo con una mano—. Eso  
presupone que me interesa comer un emparedado hecho con mantequilla  
de maní y manzana.

Kyoko pareció sorprendida. —¿No te gusta?

—Nunca se me ha ocurrido siquiera el probarlo.

Una sonrisa de entusiasmo iluminó la cara de Kyoko. Habló en un tono de  
voz orgulloso:

—¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo pruebas? —Se rió—. Mi papá  
siempre dice así.

Tatewaki pareció ponderar aquello.

—Me parece válido. ¿Puedo probar un bocado de tu emparedado?

Kyoko asintió con entusiasmo y arrancó una esquina de su sándwich.  
Tatewaki se la llevó a la boca y masticó con gesto juicioso, elevando la  
mirada como quien cata vino. Kyoko lo observaba de cerca.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta?

—Posee un sorprendente picor, no del todo desagradable.

Kyoko frunció el ceño. —¿Qué significa eso?

Tatewaki le ofreció sus palillos.

—Significa que sí, me gusta. Toma de mi comida cuanto quieras.

Kyoko rió y se paleó algo del sushi en la boca. Luego le dio a Tatewaki la  
mitad de su emparedado. Él asintió con gesto solemne y lo aceptó,  
depositándolo junto al envase de su almuerzo.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió con Kyoko balbuceando entre bocado y  
bocado, hablando de todo cuanto le pareciera interesante. Tatewaki  
siempre le respondía serio, nunca llegando a sonreír o alegrar los ojos. No  
obstante, por alguna razón que a Nabiki se le escapaba, Kyoko respondía  
a él con entusiasmo, sintiendo gran placer con su atención. Nabiki  
sacudía la cabeza, sin saber bien cómo hubiera respondido ella en lugar  
de Kyoko. Sin duda que en el colegio había experimentado un regocijo  
oscuro burlándose de él por su seriedad. Nunca se había tomado el  
trabajo de ver si había algo debajo de ese exterior. Kyoko había,  
evidentemente, encontrado algo, y ese algo la deleitaba.

Nabiki comía su almuerzo en silencio, añadiendo la ocasional galleta con  
queso y sorbo de vino. Consideró a Tatewaki y los universos alternativos  
y caminos no tomados, y no estaba segura de adónde la conducía todo,  
o si deseaba ir allá.

Por último, Tatewaki consultó su reloj.

—Ruego me disculpes, Marumoto Kyoko, pero ya debo retirarme.

—Ah. —Kyoko pareció triste.

Nabiki le devolvió el cuaderno. Él lo tomó, sus ojos encontrando los de  
ella, y la voz se le volvió un tanto fría:

—¿Supongo, entonces, que no logré hacer una venta hoy?

Nabiki igualó su tono. —Así es. Lo siento.

Él asintió y se levantó.

Kyoko saltó de modo tal de quedar de nuevo de pie en el banco.

—¿Te vas a casar con la tía Nabiki?

Nabiki se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Por primera vez, algo como indecisión entró en la voz de Tatewaki.

—¿Qué te hace preguntarlo?

—Mi mami dijo que tú y la tía Nabiki se iban a juntar a almorzar y a lo  
mejor a gritarse, pero que a lo mejor se terminarían gustando y  
casándose. Mi mamá dijo que por eso mi tía Nabiki te iba a invitar al  
picnic, y que por eso ibas a venir, por que se podían gustar más de lo  
que nunca dirían.

Kyoko se detuvo un segundo, luego habló en una manera que dejó claro  
que estaba citando algo cuidadosamente ensayado:

—Señor, id con Dios. De aquí en más, en un mundo mejor que este, habré  
de desear más amor y conocimiento de vos.

Nabiki miró por sobre sus manos para ver a Kyoko con una mano apretada  
contra el pecho, la otra alzada en el aire delante de ella, como sosteniendo  
una pelota invisible. Parecía muy seria.

Tatewaki la miraba, pensativo. —"Como gustéis", Acto Uno, Escena Dos.

Kyoko sonrió, se echó las manos a la espalda, y se balanceó adelante y  
atrás sobre los talones.

—Mi mamá dijo que te había oído decir eso antes. Mi mami dijo que  
podrías volver a decirlo algún día o algo así, si la tía Nabiki quería.

Tatewaki miró de reojo a Nabiki, luego se inclinó ante Kyoko.

—Gracias por tu grata compañía, Marumoto Kyoko. Ha sido un placer muy  
inusual.

—¿No te vas a convertir en árbol? —Kyoko ladeó la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Y no te van a salir cuernos en la cabeza?

—No.

—¿Y no vas a cortar sandías en pedacitos?

Tatewaki titubeó.

—No ahora. Quizá una próxima ocasión.

Nabiki habló rápidamente, antes de poder pensar con claridad:

—Sí. Una próxima ocasión.

Esta vez Tatewaki mantuvo la mirada en Nabiki mucho más tiempo. La  
máscara ya no estaba, y ella pudo ver sorpresa mezclada con esperanza  
en su rostro. Luego él le hizo una reverencia. Nabiki, sorprendiéndose un  
tanto a su vez, se levantó y correspondió la reverencia, tratando de poner  
en ella disculpas que no podía pronunciar.

Tatewaki pareció comprender lo que el gesto significaba. Sonrió, y su cara  
cambió con la sonrisa, convirtiéndose en algo con un toque de belleza e  
historia, como las antigüedades que vendía. Luego dio media vuelta y  
salió del parque con pasos largos y majestuosos.

Nabiki miró la mesa de picnic, con emociones agitándose en su interior  
como no lo habían hecho en años. Por mucho que detestara la pérdida de  
control, descubrió que era, en realidad, liberadora en cierto modo.

—¿Tía Nabiki?

—¿Dime, Kyoko? —Nabiki empezaba a empacar las cosas del almuerzo.

—Me cae bien Tatewaki. Es chistoso.

—¿Sí? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido describirlo así.

—¡Pero lo es, lo es! —Kyoko parecía insistente.

—Te creo, linda. —Nabiki cerró la cesta—. Ahora, en el camino a la casa,  
quiero que vayas con los ojos bien abiertos, para juntar todos los gatos  
que puedas encontrar. Vamos a darle una sorpresa a tu "madre".

—¡Güíííí! —Kyoko se bajó de un salto de la mesa y echó a correr.

Nabiki la siguió más despacio, con la inequívoca certeza de que tenía  
tiempo suficiente para realizar lo que debía ser realizado.

~ o ~

FIN


End file.
